Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: AU What if?
by shaneEgirlo
Summary: After missing his little girl's birthday, Takano Masamune can't help, but feel there is so much that he missed out on and begins to wonder. What would have happened if I had stayed with Rika? And wishes he could have been there. Now you'll get to see it. CANON TO SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI AU.
1. What if?

**Hey Guys! Welcome to Sekaiichi Hatsukoi: AU What If? If you are new to the series then I recommend you read Sekaiichi Hatsukoi AU first or you will be very lost. If you are not new to the story and need a little guidance, this takes place the night of Mika's fifth birthday. Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer:** **Princesa Alisakura and I don't own SiH, but this is her story.**

* * *

Masamune couldn't help but stare at the photo in his phone with a smile. It was night and that afternoon he had gotten a text that afternoon from Rika of their little girl enjoying his birthday gift that he got for her. He was so happy that Rika was slowly opening up to him as proof of the photo he got from her. It made him so happy that he made it his wallpaper. He just loved that picture mostly because it was the only good photo that he had of Mika. The other picture Mika was walking so he only got her back. At least in this one she's facing forward.

He remembered that day he found out that he was a father. He knew he wasn't supposed to let private life interfere with work, but it already was so he thought he might as well find out what Rika was doing. After he saw her walking up to the apartment building with a little girl with black hair he couldn't believe it. He knew right away that she was his. Everything was so similar between them. He was such in state of shock that he was sorta on auto-pilot for a while after that. When he realized what happened he had to get back to the office right away. Which was why he was in pretty bad shape when he confronted Rika. After he calmed down he realized that he missed out on a lot.

*Sigh*

It still bothers him obviously. Even though he has a child with his first love, he couldn't hold her, hug her or kiss her good night. He couldn't even be there for her surgery and now he even missed her fifth birthday. He really wants to be there for the rest, but he couldn't help, but feel the way he missed out on so much.

"I just wish I could had been there." He took one last look at the picture, before closing his phone and closed his eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

 _"-kun?"_

"sa-kun?"

"MASA-KUN?!"

"Huh?" Masamune had dozed off a bit when he noticed his girlfriend, Oda Rika, was looking at him worryingly. Her shoulder length hair was a bit messy and her blouse was open due to their "activities".

"You were spacing out all of a sudden and you weren't answering my question for a while so I got nervous." She answered as she started to play with the crease in the sheets with her finger.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rika, the question caught me off guard. Could you say it again?" He lied. The truth is he didn't even here the question, he just didn't want her to think he was only in it for sex, rather than her feelings.

"I asked you, if you l-loved me. B-because even though you we've b-been going out since January, you never really say anything. So I guessed that maybe, Masa-kun was getting t-tired of m-me." The more she spoke her reason, her face was getting more and more red.

Masamune was stunned by this, but he wanted to reassure her. He simply ruffled her messy hair and asked her something.

"Does my kohai hate me?" He stopped messing with her hair and put his hands on her shoulders so he could get her answer.

"No! Not one bit!" She yelled.

"Then it's a stupid question to ask. Because I really do love you." He said as he leaned in to kiss her. He briefly noticed her eyes get a little glossy as if she was about to cry. The two were then laying down on the bed just merely enjoying each other's touch and kisses.

* * *

The next day Masamune was at the book store. He had read almost every book in the library whether good or bad and he had already read all of his books at home so he was looking for something new.

Then he spotted Rika checking out another section of the store. He does know she likes to read, at least that was the impression she gave him. He was about to go over and say 'hi', but then a guy came over and said hello. Rika turned to see who said hello and when she saw the guy, she gave him a hug.

This gave Masamune an uneasy feeling. He never felt jealousy like this before. He did with people's lives, but as for love, it was something very foreign to him. The boy was around his height and age with light brown hair and hatching eyes, he was good looking too, which heightened his jealousy. He wanted nothing more than to drag Rika away from his grip, because he could see that even though Rika had a friendly smile, this guy was way too happy to hold her in his arms.

After another second, the two broke apart and talked for a few minutes, then the guy left Rika to her shopping. That when Masamune saw his chance.

"You two seemed close." He commented, scaring Rika a bit.

"Ahh! Masa-kun?! What do mean?" She asked.

"That guy."

"Oh, you mean Ken-kun. Yeah we are. We've been friends since we could crawl. He's like an older brother to me." She said.

While that reassured him that Rika didn't like her friend like that, he couldn't help, but feel uneasy about Ken-kun. But then he noticed that Rika wasn't looking so good. She looked pale, her eyes were a little blood shot as is she didn't get much sleep and she had bags under her eyes to match.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I guess I'm coming down with something. Don't worry. I'll be fine." She reassured him.

He really didn't like it, but he was never really to pry into people business, so he let it go for now. She would probably be fine in a few days.

* * *

She was not fine. Absolutely not fine. It had been about a week since he last seen Rika and she wasn't in school. She wasn't in the library where they would usually meet and he hadn't seen her around school so he could only assume that she was sick at home. But the fact that she hasn't been in school this whole week really worried him.

It was also her birthday and he got her a gift. He figured that she would be back by then so he brought it with him, but of course she wasn't.

He spotted a few people that Rika would occasionally hang out with, two guys and a girl, and he assumed that these were the friends that she was talking about. He thought that maybe they knew where she lived.

"Hey!" He walked up to them. "You guys are friends with Rika, right?"

"Hai." One of the guys answered.

"Do you know where she lives?" He asked.

"Hai." The girl got out her floral address book from her book bag. She wrote down the address in a blank piece of paper and handed it to him.

"If you're surprised when you get there, you're there." The other boy commented as they walked away.

Masamune was confused at first, but was happy that he got the address.

After school he didn't bother wasting time in the library today which was weird for him. He changed his clothes and took out the money that his parents gave him to pay for a taxi. Once he knew where her place was he could walk or take the train.

The cad driver looked at the address weird, but drove on anyway. It took a while to get to Rika's place, but he realized that he would have to take the train if it was taking this long. Once they pulled up to her house, it wasn't really a house it was manor. Her friends did say that if he was surprised, then he was in the right place, but he still was sure. He payed for the cab anyway and began to walk up to the gate.  
He saw that the plate said 'Onodera' on it, and now he was confused. His girlfriend's name was Oda, wasn't it? He took a chance and pushed the buzzer anyway.

 _ **"Yes, young man?"**_ A male voice spoke.

"I came to drop off a present, for Rika." He explained.

 _ **"Name and reason?"**_

"Saga Masamune and birthday."

 _ **"Oh, yes. Please come in through the front."**_ The voice ordered. The gates began to open.

"Thank you very much." Though he was still confused. Did Rika's parents get divorced and was she switching back and forth between them. That would make sense.

He got to the double front door and rang the bell. He waited for a few minutes, until a woman in a maid's uniform opened the door.

"Please come in." She escorted him inside. The inside was very impressive, the ceiling was high and the place had two floor with multiple rooms. He never imagined that his sweet, down to earth Rika was living largely.

"The mistress and the master will be here shortly, can I get you anything while you wait?" The maid asked. He got a good look at the maid, to see something weird.

The maid was smiling, but her eyes were soulless. Almost as if she was a robot. He knew that her job probably wasn't the best in the world, but the more he thought about it the, more he felt like he couldn't breathe in the manor. The air was clean, but there was some pressure on him, like the weight of the world was on his shoulders, just by being in the manor.

"No thank you."

"Sakura! Who was at the door?!" A woman with black hair in a tight bun, came into view. Then followed by a man that had very similar features to Rika.

"This boy claims that he has a gift for Rika-sama, Sanada-sama." The maid explained with a bow. Sanada dismissed the maid to continue her chores.

"Who are you, boy?" She asked with cold eyes.

"I'm Saga Masamune. It's a pleasure to meet you." He declared with a bow, but the truth is he felt very uneasy.

"Saga Masamune? Ah. So you're the one that my daughter won't shut up about," "Huh?" "Though there isn't much to be bragging about." She commented looking over his clothes that weren't really suited to her taste.

"Sanada! Please this in no way to be treating a new guest." The man scolded. He came up to Masamune with a gentle smile that reminded him of Rika.

"I'm very sorry for my wife's behavior, I'm Onodera Hiroshi," He introduced himself. "And this is my wife Onodera Sanada."

"Hiroshi, you know I don't like Rika hanging around with boys other than Ken-kun." Sanada declared.

"Sanada, please. Saga-kun, Rika is practicing with the piano, but I'm sure she we love to see you." He began to escort him.

"Let her practice alone. Just because she got sick doesn't mean she can ignore her afternoon studies." Sanada declared.

"Sanada, please she still isn't feeling well, and I'm sure that she can take a break." Hiroshi explained as he continued to guide Masamune to Rika.

Masamune could understand how Rika was related to Hiroshi, but not to Sanada. She was rude and cruel for making Rika work even though she was still sick. He could tell that Hiroshi just wanted Rika to stop and rest, but Sanada practically forbad it.  
"You know, I never knew that Rika was living in this this life style." Masamune commented trying to make conversation.

"If she didn't tell you, she probably didn't want you to know."

"How come?" _"Is this why her name is different?"_

"Rika gets self-conscious, when it comes to family status. If she didn't tell you about it, it's probably because she wanted you to like her at her best and her worst." He explained.

"I guess that makes sense."

As they were approaching their destination, he could hear piano music getting louder and louder.

"She's right through here. Don't worry about my wife that is just the way she is." He explained and walked away.

Masamune opened the door and saw Rika sitting at a black BB Grand Piano. Her fingers moved gracefully across the keys. **(Sekaiichi Hatsukoi OST 1 track 15 is what she is playing)**

She was wearing something that was very similar to her school uniform except it was zapped of color, long black socks, a black skirt, a white blouse, and grey sweater. She was even had her hair in a small bun. She almost looked like she was going to a funeral, at least in school she looked a little bit more comfortable. Which should be the opposite.

As he got closer he noticed that she was still pale and would just like to take a break. So he thought it should be right now.

"Rika?" He caught her attention as she nearly jumped ten feet in the air.

"Masa-kun? What are you doing here? I never gave you my address." She asked. He got good a look into her eyes for once and he didn't like what he saw. Her bags were bigger, the white of her eyes were red and they were about soulless as the maid that let him in, but there was a tiny sparkle.

"I wanted to give you your birthday present, but you weren't at school. So I asked your friends if I could get your address." He explained.

"O-oh. Thank you." She said as he took a seat next to her on the bench, causing her to blush.

"You know, I was a bit confused."

"Huh? How?"

"I saw your name on the check out cards, and your family name plate. Both are different. Care to explain?"

"Ahh! Um- well, I did that- because," He saw her begin to sweat a bit, he felt a bit bad for putting pressure on her since she was sick, but he wanted answers. "*sigh* I did that because I didn't want you to think I was creepy, a snobby rich girl checking out the same books as you, would had made me look like stalker." She explained.

"That only works if you use a different name each time, idiot." He said. Rika would had said something back, but he was right, she was an idiot.

"Look, I'll let it slide, but please no more lies." He compromised, he could call himself an idiot, but he loved her.

"Hai!" She smiled and all of her embarrassment went away in a second.

He took the opportunity to rake out the black box, though with all the money she has, he thought she may think of him as cheap.

"I know It's not much, but Happy Birthday." He said as he passed her the box.

Rika opened the box to reveal a cherry blossom hair clip. The single cherry blossom changed from white to pink. Even though it was cheap, she loved it none the less.

"I know it's not much, but-"

"I love it!" She declared right away. He just smiled and took the hair pin out of the box and slid it right into her hair. She blush a little when he did that and gave a tiny smile. The cherry blossom brought back a little color that she needed. He noticed that even though her eyes were still dull they were slowly coming back to life.

"You know, I still have to practice a bit more, but you're more than welcome to stay. You don't have to, my mother can be pretty demanding, so…"

"I would love to hear you play." He said. She smiled a bit before switching her sheet music to a different song. Once she found one she liked she began to play a more upbeat tune. **(Sekaiichi Hatsukoi OST 2 track 5)**

Masamune began to lean on her shoulder and closed his eyes as he listened to Rika play. Both thought that this was one of their peaceful moments that they would have. Little did they know is that they were very right.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: We don't own the story nor the music choices Rika was playing**


	2. Test

Hey **guys! Here's another chapter for you all! Enjoy!**

 **DON'T LIKE, DONT READ**

 **Disclaimer: Princesa Alisakura and I don't own SiH, but this is her story.**

* * *

Enough was enough! Masamune couldn't take it anymore.

It had been about a month since Rika had gotten sick and the sickness wasn't showing any signs of going away. She hadn't been in school either, but mostly due to illness and the fact that she had gotten a tutor to help with school work. She is basically homeschooled now which brought Masamune's hope of her coming back lower.

He visited her every other day. He didn't really like being at the Manor, but he had a good feeling that almost everyone did. Almost. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something fishy going on. Not with Sanada, but with Rika's friend Ken. He knew that they were childhood friends so Rika probably knew him better than he did, but there was something about him that made him feel uneasy and it wasn't because he was jealous of the relationship they had.

Ken-kun had come over to the manor on some days that Masamune was there, claiming he wanted to cheer Rika up. While Rika thought it was sweet and seemed happy her eyes were still dull. Whenever Masamune saw Ken's eyes, they were bright and shiny as ever while his were diming every second he was there. Sometimes Ken would be there longer than he was and his eyes were still bright, just as bright as Sanada's. Like the manor wasn't effecting him at all.

Masamune told this to Rika and she scolded him for it. She said that she knew him almost all her life and he would never be anything like Sanada. He apologized for saying it, but he wasn't sorry he felt that way, not that he told Rika that part. Right now he had more important things to say. Which was why he was at the manor again.

"You're going to the doctor." He declared.

"Huh?" She looked up from her keyboard.

"Rika I can't take seeing you so sick. Go to the doctor and find out what's wrong."

"Masa-kun, I know you're worried, but I'll be fine." She said calmly.

"Don't pull that c***!" He yelled causing her to jump a little. He didn't want to scare her, but sometimes you need a firm hand in order to get things done. "Just go to the doctor and find out what's going on! You have everyone worried, including me and your dad! So just go before I have to drag you there myself!" He yelled with a few tears in his eyes.

"…Alright I'll talk to my dad and set an appointment." She gave in. Masamune gave her a hug with his face buried in her shoulder.

"…Thank you."

She went to the doctor the next day for blood work. She told him that it would take a few days to get the results back, so really all they had to do was wait for a letter.

* * *

A few days later, Masamune was home from school and his mother was home on the phone. A very rare sight.

"Oh, Masamune. It's for you." She gestured to the phone. He took it from her and she walked out the door. No surprise there.

"Hello?"

 _"Masa-kun?"_ He heard a destressed sniffy Rika on the other line.

"Rika, what's going on? You got the results back?" He asked why else would she be upset.

 _"Yeah, but I need to talk to you, right now."_

"Okay I'll be over in a bit."

 _"NO! No! Can I come over? Please?!"_ She begged.

"Yeah sure." They said their goodbyes and he began to get comfortable. He knew he needed to prepare himself for the worst, because he knew just from the desperation in her voice, it wasn't good.

A while later, the doorbell rang and he knew right to answer it. He opened the door to see Rika in a light blue blouse, a black skirt and was struggling to keep herself together.

He brought inside and took her to his room. They both sat in silence, until Rika spoke up.

"Masa-kun,…maybe you would be better off with someone else." She said.

"Huh?!" He was very confused. What exactly was she trying to do?

"You want to break up?"

"No! I don't want to, but you may want to after you find out." She said.

"Find out what?" Silence.

"Rika?"

"…"

"Tell me Rika."

"…"

"Rika, I promise I won't get mad. Whatever happens, I promise that I won't yell, shout or scream. I'll be right here for you." He reassured her.

"…I'm pregnant."

"…What?" Rika was in tears, but she said it again.

"…I'm pregnant."

Masamune could hear his own heart pounding in his ears. He felt like his whole body was made out of lead and stone. He didn't know how to react. He knew that it was his, because Rika wasn't the type to cheat.

"…How far are you?" He asked.

"A little over a month. I took the letter before my parents could see, so they don't know." She sniffled as she pulled out the letter that she got in the mail and passed it to him.

He took the letter and read it through at least three times to make sure that Rika didn't misread it, but the words stayed exactly the same. Rika was a month pregnant with his baby.

He almost forgot how to breathe. He didn't know what to do. Then he saw Rika just about to break down and realized that he was being an idiot and he was an idiot this whole time. He was the one who did this to her and here he was trying to figure out what he was going to do when his girlfriend was probably going to be even more effected than him.

He did what could do right now. He took her in his arms and just let her cry. Her breath was shaky and he could feel her heartbeat pounding and all he could do was hold her close and rub her back until she calmed down.

"I'm not giving it up." She declared.

"…And I'm not giving you. I'll be right behind you. Every step of the way. I promise." He hugged her as tightly as he could.

* * *

Though while the teenagers decided to keep the baby, there was still a matter of telling their parents. They'd figured that it would be easier, well, not that easy, to tell Rika parents first considering that the chances of them being home together were greater than Masamune's.

It was Sunday which meant that neither of the teens had lessons. Both were in the room with Rika's parents, Sanada giving the kids a mean look and Hiroshi sipping his coffee.

"Um guys." Rika spoke up.

"Yes Rika?" Hiroshi answered.

"Masamune and I have something to tell you, but I don't how you're going to take it." She started to tremble, tightening her fists and looked like she was just about to cry.

"Rika, sometimes the best way to get things off your chest, is to rip the off quickly like a bandage. So just tell us." He encouraged her.

"…I'm pregnant." The room went completely silent making Hiroshi's cup of coffee shattering sound like the loudest thing in the world.

"Rika, this is no time for games!" Her mother scolded raising her voice.

"It's no joke Onodera-san. She's a month pregnant with my child!" Masamune defended her while Rika fished out the letter from the doctor. She handed it to her mother and the more she read the letter the more furious she became. She crumpled up the letter and threw it to the ground as Rika started apologizing and crying. Sanada stood up from her seat, snarling.

"You…you…S***!" Masamune saw her raise her hand above her head and made her way towards Rika.

SLAP!

Masamune fell to the ground in front of Rika with a red hand print forming on his face. He could feel Rika's and Hiroshi's hands on him asking if he was okay. He was just about to answer as he was sitting up and nursing his wounded cheek when Rika was suddenly pulled away by Sanada.

"Let's go."

"What? Mother?" The boys quickly followed them out.

The woman looked at her daughter, her black hair fell out of the bun, "We are getting rid of it!"

"What?!" Rika and Masamune said at once.

"Sanada!" Exclaimed Hiroshi in deep surprise.

"We are getting rid of that…. That… B*** before the name of Onodera is tarnished!"

Hearing that, Rika jerked her arm back and backed away from her mother towards her boyfriend who wrapped his arms around him, "No! I'm not killing my baby!"

"You will get rid of it! This is an order from your mother!"

Hiroshi had enough and stood in front of his wife.

"Saga, go to Rika's and take Rika there. I'll talk to you two later and I'll send a maid up for some ice."

The two quickly went up to the second floor with Rika leading the way. The two finally made their way into Rika's room where the two were a mess. They could hear the adults yelling and arguing, but it was pretty muffled so they couldn't really make out what they were saying. About two minutes after they got in a maid came knocking at the door with an ice pack.

Rika began to gently apply the ice to the bruised cheek and gave it an occasional gentle rub to help blood flow. While Masamune was being treated he took a good look at Rika's room since it was the first time seeing it. Sanada practically forbad him from entering the room since Rika would have tutors over and was told to not disturb.

He saw bookshelves filled with literature books, way more than he had at his place, along with window seat/nook. He spotted a desk with a couple of scattered papers, and a few open books. The room was bigger than his, but not by much.

"Does this hurt?" Rika asked as she rubbed his cheek.

"No. It doesn't." It really didn't. It actually really felt nice, having someone care for him like this. Then the most unexpected thing happened, Rika kissed his bruised cheek without hesitation. This caused Masamune the blush a bit, which rarely happens.

 _'_ _Since when was she this brave around me?'_

The two eventually got bored, since it seemed like adults were still fighting so the kept each other entertained. Rika began to teach and read English to Masamune. She started off with the basic alphabet then moved on to grammar. She tried going as slow as she possibly could just as her afternoon tutor would do with her. She even offered to teach him some French if things went well.

About an hour later Hiroshi finally came up.

"Kids? Are you willing to talk?" He asked in a calm voice.

"Sure." They closed their books as Hiroshi let himself in.

It wasn't pretty, Hiroshi made it very clear that he was very disappointed of what happened. Rika was already shaking and he wasn't yelling. Her father was the only one in her life that truly cared for her at the manor. Masamune knew that so he held her close to send his message that he was there for her. Then Hiroshi claimed that he was going to support them not only because he loved his daughter, but also because he was in a similar situation once.

"What do you plan to do now?" He asked.

"We were planning to tell Masa-kun's parents. It's just a matter of catching them." Rika explained.

"Alright I'll talk to Sanada and we'll go over with you to discuss it." Hiroshi said as he got up and left the room.

The two went back to their private tutoring and this time Masamune and Rika were on her bed, with a warm blanket covering their legs, Rika sitting right in between Masamune's legs, leaning on him, his head on her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist as she read to him in English. He didn't understand, but he really just wanted to sit with her, just like that.

"Masa-kun, I want to tell Ken-kun." Rika said in her native tongue.

"Huh? Why?"

"I know you don't really like him, but he's my best friend I can tell him anything and everything. Please, you can even come with me. I want you to come to with me." She gave him her best puppy dog eyes that were becoming more real in their situation.

It was hard to resist her the more he was with her, so he said yes and she invited Ken-kun over that day to talk. It took a while for him to get there, but when he did, they decided to go to the music room.

"So what do you want to talk about Rika-chan?" He asked.

"Ken-kun…I-…I'm…" She tried, but it was also as if she was running out of sound on the last word.

"You're what?"

She took a big deep breath, "…I'm pregnant."

Masamune the saw something change. It was in Ken's eyes. For the first time he saw them lose their glint.

"…You s***." He said like he said it for years.

"Huh?" Rika was confused.

"You went ahead and got pregnant, by someone who isn't your finance."

"But I made it very clear that I didn't love you like that. You really want to be in a loveless marriage?" Rika asked.

"I'd figured that, I would accept it, for now. But now you owe me Rika."

"I'll just say that we couldn't wait till we were married, so you got pregnant and if the little b*** turns out nothing like me then we'll just say you were raped, but I couldn't care." He explained his plan as he put his arm around her neck and he grabbed her hand to bring them closer.

Masamune was just about to pull Rika away and make sure that the he would knock out teeth. No one insulted his family! But Rika beat him to it when she slapped him so hard he fell to the floor.

"Don't you dare insult my baby! It has more innocence than you ever did or you ever will. When you confessed to me, I thought it was very sweet, but I was in love with someone else. You said you understood and I was so happy that we could remain friends even though my mother obviously wanted you in this family and loved you more than me. But that's all over!" She yelled at him when he hit the floor.

"That's true. Your mother even told me that she wished she could have me as a child rather than you. Of course what do you expect from a toy that their own mother didn't love or care if she aborted it." He told her. Masamune and Rika was searing with rage.

"Get out!" Masamune ordered.

"Fine, but," He got up and kissed Rika quickly and whispered in her ear. "You'll come around. I'll make you say you love me, be prepared Miss Denial." And he walked out.

Rika went weak in the knees. She was shaking and sobbing loudly, but she didn't care if the whole manor heard her. Masamune got in front of and hugged her while she clung to his shirt. He didn't care about his shirt or if someone saw. Rika was vulnerable and she needed him now more than ever.


	3. Telling them Now what?

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! Happy Holidays!**

 **Disclaimer: Princesa Alisakura and I don't own SiH, but this is her story.**

* * *

It took some time, but thanks to Hiroshi's skills, they were able to set a date to meet with Masamune's parents. The soon to be parents were nervous, mostly Rika, about how they would react. Masamune knew that whatever happened it wasn't going to be pretty. Right now Masamune was just waiting for the doorbell to ring. Just waiting for everything to break down.

Ding-dong

Masamune got up from his bed and made sure that Sorata wasn't following him. He went down stairs and opened the door to reveal a well-dressed Rika and her parents. He knew that Rika was either trying to make a good first impression or her mother picked the clothes out for her. But he knew either way, it wasn't going to be a happy ending on this chapter of their lives.

"Please come in." He stepped to the side.

Sanda wasn't please, but Rika and Hiroshi appreciated the gesture.

"Saga-san, where are your parents?" Hiroshi asked.

"In the other room." He escorted them to find his parents doing their own things.

"Mom, Dad, the Onodera family is here." He pointed out.

"Oh, I see. Can we please make this quick because we want to discuss something with Masamune alone after this." His mother requested.

Masamune hated the way she spoke. She always spoke like everything in the world was just another appointment or a case.

"Well it really depends on how you take it." Rika said as she sat with Masamune.

"What do you mean?" His father asked.

"Well…" Rika opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

Masamune realized that telling her parents must had been hard, but what about strangers? They had never officially met Rika until now. He might as well tell them.

"You see-" He continued.

"I don't see the point of this whole meeting. If you just got rid it, there would be no point." Sanada opened her mouth.

"Rid of what?" His mother asked.

Masamune grabbed Rika's hand and squeezed it as tight as he could. He took a deep breath and began.

"Rika is pregnant with my child." He said bluntly.

The whole room was silent. The loudest things making noise were the ones out the house.

"What?!" His parents both said at the same time.

"I can't believe this!"

"This better be a joke you're playing Masamune." His mother said.

"That's what I said, but unfortunately they aren't and they intend to keep the b***." Sanada explained.

"What?!"

'I think this is the first time they are on the same page.'

"Get rid of it!" His mother ordered.

"What?!" All those who wanted the baby's life to be spared said.

"Finally someone with common sense." Sanada commented.

"Listen we aren't talking about a car or an object. Were talking about a life here!" Masamune defended.

"We won't let you make a mistake as big as his." His father said.

"Since when do you care about my mistakes?" He asked.

"We are your parents and you will obey us. We raised you better than this." He mother said.

"What 'raised'? You were never there for me!" He yelled.

"I just can't believe you were such an idiot and actually fall for this s***!" His mother said.

He had heard enough. He was about to go over and slap her, but apparently some one had beat him to it.

SLAP

"How dare you call your own son an idiot!" It was Rika. "I know that he made a mistake, so have I, but so have you. Both of you. Every time I came here, nobody else was home, but the cat that he took in. Do you know how hard it is to have doubts on your parents love for you or worse, knowing that they don't even love you and only care when they do something you don't approve of?" Masamune couldn't believe his ears. "To me Masamune doesn't seem like your son to you, but more of a toy or a pet that's just supposed to stand there and look good. I know that feeling all to well so if you think about calling me a s*** then forget about it. You don't know anything about me or the definition. The word is used when someone sleeps around a lot or with more than one person. I have only done it with your son, not for a cheap thrill, but because I love him. I love him, no doubt a whole lot more than you!" Walked out the door, slammed it shut, leaving everyone in shock.

Masamune was the first to recover and go after her. He closed the door behind him to find a shaken up Rika who was taking deep breaths that made her look like she had ran a twenty mile jog. She looked up to see her boyfriend.

"Masa-kun, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know what was doing until it was too late. I just couldn't-" She was cut off when he hugged her.

"Masa-kun?"

"…Thank you." He whispered into her ear and held her tighter.

Masamune never had the strength to put up an SOS sign, but Rika did it for him and she gave it a good whack. He had never had someone stand up for him and he never thought his sweet Rika would be to the one to do it with powerful words. Maybe because even though it was only one parent, she did understand him.

* * *

The two went upstairs to his room. He tried his best to nurse her hand, but it was difficult without going through the main room, to the kitchen, to get some ice. While he was nursing her hand, Sorata came over and nipped at her other hand's fingers. I didn't hurt, and Sorata seemed to like her so she let him. After a bit Sorata went to sit on her lap, he sniffed her stomach and started to rub his head into it.

"I think he knows there is something in there." Rika commented while she stroked the kitten.

"I think he does." Masamune said as he tried to scratch the Kittens ears, but Sorata swatted his hand away. He tried again, but Sorata did the same thing again.

"I think he thinks you're trying to harm the baby." Rika commented.

'Great. I have to fight with my cat to get to my baby.' He thought.

Then the screaming downstairs got a bit louder. After Rika and Masamune left, many comments and arguments spilled out. First it was about Rika's behavior, then Masamune's life style then the main issue. Hiroshi was trying hard, but they knew it was three against one.

Eventually they heard someone come up and the door opened to reveal an exhausted Hiroshi.

"Well?" Rika asked.

"They are divorcing, his mother is moving away, and neither of them trust him to stay in their homes anymore." He sighed.

"Oh Masa-kun I'm so sorr-"

"Don't bother. I saw it coming for years now. The only difference is that I need to find a place to stay."

"I was thinking the same thing when they told me that." Hiroshi said. "Listen my grandchild needs their father in their life and you need a place to stay. I know that Sanada won't be happy, but I suggest you stay with us." He really insisted.

"Really? You're offering me to stay?" He asked.

"Yes, but only on one condition."

"Anything."

"You, Masamune have to go to college. That is rent that you pay in order to stay at the manor." He said.

Masamune didn't know what to say. He was offered a place to stay with his girlfriend and child and all he had to do was go to college. He knew it would be difficult, but…

"Yes sir."

"Excellent. I will make arrangements to move your things." Hiroshi went down stairs to tell the others of their plans.

"Masa-kun are you really sure about-"

"Yes, I'm sure. I promise you I am." He caressed her cheek.

"But my mother-"

"I can handle it. I won't leave your side." He leaned in and kissed her to seal his promise.


	4. Life at the Manor

**Disclaimer: Princesa Alisakura and I don't own SiH, but this is her story.**

* * *

It felt like a dream to Masamune, but it wasn't. The other day all of his stuff was moved to the manor and he was officially sharing a room with Rika. They probably would had slept in separate rooms, but at this point, there was none. Sanada was very clear that she was against it, but he was staying anyway. Though, he must admit living at the manor and staying at the manor are two different things. The other day he decided to go exploring and had to go to the bathroom, but he pretty much got lost. Rika found it funny, but understandable so she pointed him the right direction. Sometimes a servant would pop out of nowhere like a ghost.

The manor was pretty easy to get lost if you didn't have a guide. The whole place might as well have a directory. To the gardens, entertainment room, library, kitchen, music room, dining room and so much more. Luckily thanks to Rika's tour he got the basics down.

He woke up to the sound of knocking at the door and a bed of only one. He wondered where Rika went when the door opened to reveal a butler in uniform.

"Excuse me, Saga-sama? The master was wondering what would you like for breakfast." He explained.

Masamune was surprised by the treatment. He was used to just fixing himself up in the morning. Apparently Hiroshi wanted him to feel more at home.

"Um, whatever the master is having is fine." He would have said 'Anything Rika is having', but he wasn't so sure if her cravings were normal.

"Very well." The butler bowed and left.

Masamune got up and went to the wardrobe that he was sharing with Rika. He changed into some suitable clothes and walked down stairs. He went to the dining room to see Hiroshi already eating breakfast and Rika reading a book. The food was already there much to his surprise.

'That was quick. Though there was probably already some left over.' He thought as he sat down in front of his food. From what he could see it was a very impressive omelet.

The second he sat down Rika got up with a scarf in hand. She went behind his chair and wrapped the scarf around him to the back of the chair.

"Hey!" She tied the scarf from his collarbone, leaving him room to use his arms, but if he wasn't careful, it could have strangled his throat.

"Um, is this a normal thing for rich people to do? Kidnap their guests with scarves?" He asked trying to move with no avail.

"Sorry, but in order to live and survive in the manor you must learn to eat with your back straight." Hiroshi explained as Masamune tried to move again. Rika found it a bit funny when he couldn't reach the salt no matter how far his arm stretched. "Once you learn, you'll be able to eat without it."

"We also need to work on his silver wear, dad." Rika pointed out.

"That's true. I'll get you a book to study on Saga-san." Hiroshi continued to eat.

"I have to learn about silver wear?" Masamune asked with an 'Are you serious?' face.

"I wouldn't really care what a person uses," Hiroshi said. "I spoon is a spoon, to me, but to Sanada, it's a different story. We don't exactly eat finger food here either."

"So, no sandwiches?"

"Only at parties, and those don't happen a lot here, as you noticed." Rika peeked over her book.

Hiroshi and Masamune continued to eat, until Masamune spoke up.

"Rika? Do you always read at the table?" He asked.

"Not really. I'm trying to pick a recipe that's easy to follow." She said.

"A recipe?"

"Mother cut me off from the servants, so I'm learning how to take care of myself now." She explained. Masamune was mad that her mother just cut her off over a mistake, even though he knew of the importance of taking care of one's self.

"Then why don't I help you? I could teach you how, you know?" He offered.

"Really? Thanks!" She said with a smile.

Rika waited patiently for Masamune to finish his breakfast. When he was, he was released from his scarf and the two headed for the kitchen while Hiroshi stayed put.

The kitchen was huge in Masamune's eyes. Four stoves, two large fridges, a large counter with stools, pots and pans hanging from the ceiling and a few chefs here and there.

Masamune was showing Rika how to make Pancakes. He and the head chef thought it would be easy, but they were wrong.

"Oh no! I added too much!" Rika panicked.

"Don't worry, just add a few more ingredients to help balance out the flavor." Masamune told her.

It turned out that teaching a pregnant teenager, who never touched a stove in her life, was harder than they thought. Her cravings affected the recipe, she over loaded the batter and there were a few things in there that just weren't right.

Though it got worse when she accidently the vinegar. The whole batter was a complete mess. Though Rika insisted that it could be saved and went for the baking powder. Masamune saw the package that Rika was about to pour.

"No wait! That's not Baking Power! It's Baking-," *pour* 'Soda…'

* * *

Hiroshi was enjoying the last of his coffee in peace, wondering how the kids were doing in the kitchen.

*BOOM!*

Hiroshi jumped out of his seat causing the coffee to stain the beautiful, white, table cloth. He got up and ran towards the direction of the sound which was the kitchen.

He got there just in time to see the door swing open. There standing was Masamune covered in batter, but it didn't really smell that good. He opened his mouth to ask what happened, but Masamune cut him off.

"Don't ask." Masamune walked off to change into some clean clothes.

Hiroshi got even more curious. He swung the door open to see a portion of the kitchen covered in the same batter, as well as the staff and Rika, who were unharmed. Just incredibly messy.

Hiroshi didn't say anything, but he, along with everyone else knew that things just got exciting in the manor. He didn't know if it was good or bad, but he for some reason, he couldn't help, but smile.


	5. Doctor's Visit

**Disclaimer: Princesa Alisaukra and I don't own SIH, but this is her story.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

"Great. Just great." Masamune had to change out his clothes quickly to get them cleaned before the odd pancake batter stained.

He had no idea that teaching his girlfriend how to cook was going to this difficult, but he was too stubborn to give up. Rika was determined too, but it wasn't like she had a choice. He was willing to help anyway he could though.

He opened the armoire that he was sharing with Rika and grabbed some fresh clothes that really weren't his style. Unfortunately Rika and Hiroshi had warned him about this. It was another rule in order to survive at the manor.

"I feel like a dork." He told them when he tried a sample of the wardrobe.

"Good, that means you're wearing it right. We're sorry Saga-san, but this is what's necessary." Hiroshi said as he adjusted his collar.

"*sigh* Can't be helped." He muttered as he buttoned his shirt.

As he walked outside he put his hand in his pocket and thought that maybe he should just cook Rika's breakfast instead of teaching her for the morning for now. Her father was kind enough to buy him a whole new wardrobe to wear and he didn't want to know how much it costed. As he started to walk down the stairs the mistress of the house was coming up.

As he walked passed her, it went hectic. He could feel someone's hand right on his back as they gave him a good shove. He could hear thumps and pain in his back and mostly his head. The room wouldn't stop spinning as he landed on the first landing. He could have sworn he heard screams as well.

"Masa-kun! Say something!" He saw a blurry person in front of him lifting him up a little bit

It had just got from hectic to chaotic that morning. Rika was help cleaning up the kitchen when her and her father heard a lot of thumps and a scream from one of the maids. Hiroshi knew that was never a good combination.

The both ran out to the main hall where they saw a body lying on the first landing. Rika wasn't hesitant about going up the steps even with her mother close by.

"Masa-kun! Say something!" She lifted his head a bit. He was awake and breathing and nothing looked broken which was a good sign, but Hiroshi ordered a butler to call a doctor to come over before he went up the steps himself.

"Sanada?! Are you out of your mind?!" He yelled at his wife.

"The brat had his shirt tucked out, his hand in his pocket and didn't greet me when he passed me. He must learn manners!" She said.

"This isn't the best way though!" He then ordered two butlers to carry Masamune to the entertainment room for the doctor to check him once he arrived. Rika followed without a second thought.

Masamune was starting to realize what was happening, but he was still a bit confused. Rika was worried that he might have a concussion so she knew he needed to be kept awake.

"Masa-kun? Walk with me." She grabbed his wrist and started to push him in a circle in order to keep him awake.

"Masa-kun? When is your birthday?" She asked to test his memory.

"…December." He muttered.

"Can you give me a date?"

"The 24th …"

"Okay. When's my birthday?"

"You have a birthday?" He asked as they did one lap around.

"Yes. Do you remember what you got me?" She started to get nervous.

"…I…" She started to sweat.

"Okay. Our birthdays fall on certain days. Can you name them?" She asked.

"…Christmas eve…and Cherry Blossom day…?" he muttered.

"Yes!" They kept it up until Rika was running out of questions to ask. She was getting nervous as he started to take breaks and was falling asleep. So she got nervous.

*STOMP*

"OW! What was that for?" He asked wide awake as he nursed his newly injured foot.

"I need to keep you awake until the doctor gets here." She explained. Hiroshi along with Sanada came into the room and saw how the teens were doing. Hiroshi saw that Masamune was looking a bit sleepy, even after the injury that Rika had just given him.

"Can you please get Saga-san something to drink?" He asked a butler that helped carry Masamune in. The butler bowed and was on his way to the kitchen, until he was stopped by the mistress.

"Sanada, he may have a concussion. He must stay awake!"

"Let the boy sleep for all I care!" She barked. The two were going back and forth until Rika saw her dad acting a bit weird. He was signaling her to get a soda with his hands behind his back.

Rika snuck out of the room and into the kitchen and got a soda for her boyfriend. He wasn't sleeping anyway, there was too much yelling to actually sleep and for anyone to notice that Rika came back. Masamune took a few sips of the soda and felt a tiny bit better, but still wanted to sleep.

Though they didn't have to wait long. About thirty minutes later a doctor came into the room escorted by a maid that had answered the door.

The doctor had sadly knew his way to the manor through many different routes so he was able to get there quickly. Rika had gotten injured many times and sick that sometimes that they couldn't move her, so her father found a doctor that made house calls. He had known the family for years so they were friendly.

"Well he does have a concussion. Nothing seems to be broken, just bruised. Just keep an eye on him. But what about his foot?" He said after his examination was complete.

"I ran out of questions to ask…" Rika answered.

After that good scare, the morning continued on as if nothing had happened. They kept an eye on him which they were good at. Hiroshi even made sure to call every now and then to check on them because he was concerned.

"Masa-kun? Can you walk with me?" Rika asked out of the blue.

"Huh? Sure." He asked as he put his book down. He was still tired, but he was feeling a bit better.

"Tuck in your shirt." She reminded him. He rolled his eyes, but did it anyway, not wanting to a fast pass down stairs.

As they walked down Sanada came up again. Rika grabbed a hold of Masamune's arm as they stop.

"Good evening." They greet her with a bow, while Masamune notices that Rika grips his arm tighter.

"…Good evening." She greeted back and continued her way up without stopping. Rika lets out a sigh of relief as they continue, but she's still trembling. Masamune couldn't help but ask himself if Rika was afraid for him or for her.

* * *

Rika escorted them to the backyard which was gorgeous. All sorts of tall flower bushes, a pool even a forest with a small path cut out in the very back.

"Come on. I know where were going." She grabbed his hand and his heart started to beat faster.

She eventually guided him to a gazebo that was covered by rose bushes, making the place look very private. He would occasionally see a butterfly going from flower to flower and a bird tweeting every now and then before flying off.

She guided him to the bench that matched the wood of the gazebo and sat them down.

"I'm sorry." She said after a bit.

"For what?"

"My mother. You…didn't deserve that punishment." She said feeling guilty

"Rika? Was that the first time she's ever done something like that?" He asked, but was very afraid of the answer.

"No. She did it to me a lot. I say you got very lucky to walk away with the injuries you had." She explained normally. She was suddenly tackled into a hug.

"Masa-kun?"

"She won't. She'll have to go through me." He said.

"But-"

"No. I will take your punishments. They won't be fair, but you can't take something like that now, even if you weren't pregnant I wouldn't let it happen anyway." He said squeezing her a bit more. She slowly put her arms around him to return the hug.

"You know, daddy always brought me here. Whenever mother gave me a punishment that was too much for me to handle or I couldn't stop crying he would bring me outside to look at the flowers until I stopped." She explained.

He could understand why her father brought her there. It truly was beautiful to calm anyone down so he understood why she brought him there. He was so touched that she wanted to make him feel better even though neither of them considered each other weak.

He slowly pulled away and guided her face towards him. Both slowly closed their eyes as their lips touched and fingers intertwined. Just them in the private walls of the rose bush to shield them from the eyes of the harsh world.


End file.
